


Love at Christmas

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Marauders' Era, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - Sirius and Remus make love on Christmas day. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius laughed. 

"No, I don't think you will, actually. She's pretty good. She's beaten me a couple times." 

He looked fondly down at Peter's sister. 

"You're a smart one. Gonna be a Ravenclaw, I'll bet." 

He ruffled her hair and she smiled up at him adoringly, shifting her glasses up her snub nose with one finger. James rolled his eyes. 

"Oh come on, Sirius. She's only nine. She can't beat me at chess." 

"You show him how good you are, Lu. Okay?" 

Lu grinned widely, her cheeks flushing a bright red. 

"I'll do my best, Sirius!" 

Remus smiled behind his hand at the exchange. It was almost too easy to tell what everyone was thinking. He didn't even need to sniff the air to detect shifting sweat patterns. James was overly confident that he would beat Lu at chess, Lu was absolutely head over heels for Sirius, and Sirius was positively dripping with sexual desire. Remus shivered delightedly. He and the other boy had only made love twice before, and both times had been quick, messy, and rather embarrassing. But Sirius had whispered to him over dinner that he had been "reading up on the subject" and would take Remus to heaven that night. Perhaps it was a cliché saying, but Remus didn't care at that point. 

Now all he needed was to be sure that he and Sirius would not be missed if they went up to the dark haired boy's room. Glancing around, he soon became satisfied that they would have at least half an hour before any interruptions. Peter was playing at Wadbod with James' father and older brother in the far corner.

Sirius' parents were in a deep conversation with Peter's mother over magic versus physics. James' mother and little sister were learning how to knit socks magically from Remus' mother. Remus' father and Peter's father were busy at a Muggle game called Battleship, which Mr. Lupin appeared to be winning. Sirius' twin brothers were shaking the gifts under the tree and chattering together. His eyes slid to the clock. An hour until they unwrapped gifts from each other. Fifteen minutes ago dinner had been finished. No one would want dessert until after gifts. He smiled. 

Sirius turned and tugged at the young werewolf's sweater sleeve. 

"Moony- I have something for you." 

He wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully and muttered under his breath, 

"It's up in my room..." 

Remus felt his entire body flush with arousal. Sirius took his hand and wove their fingers together before tugging him towards the stairs. Both kept glancing over their shoulders to make sure they were unnoticed, but it was not necessary. Everyone else was much too involved to pay any attention to the young lovers who just wanted to steal each others' time. By the time they reached the top of the stairs, Sirius' hand had crept from Remus' and down his back to cup his ass. The other boy, far from being embarrassed, simply could not wait until they reached his lover's room. Sirius, it appeared, was just as eager, for he pushed the door open, yanked Remus in, and slammed the door in a matter of seconds. Then, he turned towards his mate with a hungry spark in his blue eyes. 

"Remus," he whispered hoarsely. And before another word was said, his arms were full of green sweater and a warm body, while his mouth was filled with a searching tongue and hot breaths. He kissed back, sliding his arms around and under that soft green sweater that Remus always wore. 

"Have I told you that I hate this sweater?" Sirius murmured against his lover's lips. 

"You and your idea of color..." sighed the lighter haired boy, leaning his head against his mate's shoulder. "Did you have to ruin the mood?" 

"I'm sorry, Rem... Really, I am." 

Sirius stroked Remus' hair gently and kissed in a gentle line down his neck. 

"I love you," he said softly against the skin. When he reached the dip between neck and collar, he nipped lightly. "I love you..." 

"Nnn..." Remus' eyelids slid shut and he backed up against the wall, bracing himself against it as Sirius continued his ministrations. He gave half a laugh - thinking that he probably shouldn't have worn that sweater that day. However, it was his favorite - and though the color didn't quite suit him, it was comfy. That was all he really cared about. That and it was easy to slip out of. Sirius' hands slid up under the sweater as he leaned into Remus and drew the soft green material over the young werewolf's head, stretching out his arms so that their fingers twined together far above their heads. Then, drawing his hands back, palm down, he traced the soft lines of Remus' bare torso. It was indeed a sight to behold - pale, soft skin striped with white scars... a sensitively trembling navel... pink peaked nipples... and the delicious lines of his collar bones which Sirius immediately began to suck on. Remus could feel the bare skin of his arms rubbing against the soft cotton of Sirius' long sleeved shirt and he shivered slightly. 

"Mm? You okay?" Concerned blue eyes stared up at him. 

"I want you..." Remus said rather wantonly. 

A chuckle. "I want you, too." Sirius straightened. 

"Rem- can we move this to the bed? It's much more comfortable than the wall. And not as cold." 

"I'm not cold." 

"Liar. You've got goose bumps." 

The dark haired boy ran his fingers along Remus' side, causing the other boy to shiver again. 

"See? And you're shivering. Bed it is." 

And he steered his companion to the low wooden bed in the far corner. Typically, it was unmade, but Sirius threw the blankets to the floor and smoothed out the sheets. Remus stood back, unsure of what to do. Sirius glanced over his shoulder. 

"Hey... come on... lie here." 

He gestured to the bed, a grin spreading over his face. The dark haired boy crawled over to the far side of the bed and leaned so that one hip rested on the mattress while one arm propped him up. 

"Is that a line you learned from your books?" Remus asked with half a smile. 

He padded over and settled onto the bed like a cotton sheet being spread on a table. 

"What else was I supposed to say when you just stood there?" 

Sirius bent low over his mate and kissed Remus' lips softly. 

"How can I get you into bed without some corny line like, 'You coming?' or 'Sleep with me, my love'." 

The werewolf howled with laughter. 

"I like 'You coming?'!!! That's great!" 

He wiped tears from his eyes and then flung his bare arms around Sirius' neck. 

"Well, now that I'm here, you can stop with the silly lines and start with the lovemaking, right?" 

"Mmmm... I suppose we could do that. Unless you wanted to discuss the theories of magical existence." 

"Make love to me..." Remus said with a very submissive groan and a very sensual stretch. 

"Nothing would please me more," Sirius murmured into his lover's ear, running his fingertips down the side of his wolf (HIS wolf). Gently, he began to retrace the line of nibbles that he had begun earlier and continue it in an intimate pattern that only the two of them would ever know of. His mouth settled over Remus' right nipple and he began to suck as though it was his lifeline. Remus arched into the touch, his arms lifting from the loop around his beloved's neck and settling into a sort of ballerina's halo above his head. After a minute of decidedly delirious kisses and nippings, Remus wiggled uncomfortably. 

"Siri- would you take your shirt off already? I'm feeling underdressed here."

His ears turned red to the very tips. 

"Take it oooofff..." he moaned, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. "Taaaaake iiiiit ooooooff!" 

Sirius barked with laughter and sat up. He slid out of his shirt and then lay back down so that his bare skin was smooth against Remus'. 

"Better, my love?" 

"Much." 

"Good, now be quiet while I get your pants off you." 

Remus felt the urge to laugh, but held it back and simply drifted into the pleasure that was spreading via Sirius' hands down his hips and thighs. His white boxers were drawn off in addition to his brown cords and Sirius' mouth was buried in the soft indentation between abdomen and pelvis... Remus felt his hips rising. 

"I love you, Rem," Sirius whispered as he kissed down around the curve of his mate's leg until he reached the tender inner thigh where he began to suck. 

"Oh! Ooooohhhh..." 

Sirius chuckled and one of his hands slipped off Remus' hip to his own and he wriggled out of his pants easily. Then his lips traveled in an arc to meet the thick dark curls at the base of his lover's thickening penis. He snuffled around in them slightly, enough to make Remus squirm in arousal, and then began to lick his way up the trembling tower of his lover's manhood. When he reached the top, he gently pulled back the remaining bit of foreskin with his thumb and forefinger and lay a very soft, breathy kiss on the dark head. Remus let out a very loud moan and reached out to his sides, clutching the sheets in his fists. As Sirius began to very slowly swallow the entire length, Remus closed his eyes and let the pleasurable feelings wash over him like a tide. Sirius smiled around Remus' cock and let his tongue caress the underside gently while his fingers began to stroke the sensitive spot just between the base of his penis and his sac. Remus groaned, his fingers tightening around the cloth. Suddenly, Sirius drew away and smiled again, sliding his body up against his lover's until their noses touched. 

"Remus... I have something for you." 

"Mmmm..." was all the young werewolf could manage with his mate's hardened length pressed firmly against his own. Sirius reached around behind the bed and drew out a rose that he had secreted there days ago. It had been charmed to remain in fresh bloom and its velvet petals even now were bright red. He drew the flower up to Remus' nose, and the other boy inhaled giddily, clutching at his beloved. 

"Do you like it?" Sirius asked, nipping down his companion's neck and shoulder. 

"I love you," Remus said, his eyes linking with those of his mate. 

"I love you, too." 

Sirius drew the rose across Remus' bare neck. 

"This rose will never die, Rem- and whenever you see it, you can know that I love you, okay?" He nuzzled the other boy's nose. 

"I love you..." 

"Oh god..." Remus' hips arched into his lover's. "Please, please make love to me. Please... Sirius... I love you..." 

Without another word, Sirius reached down between them and began to stroke his lover's penis gently with one hand. With the other, he pulled on the center leaf of the rose and a bit of something slippery squirted out into his palm. The scent of roses filled the room and Remus felt himself wreathed in it - inside and out - as his lover began to stroke his puckered entrance with the slick stuff. His hands clutched at Sirius' curving shoulder blades and he moaned again, letting his throat fall open to his lover's tender ministrations. Sirius stroked up inside his mate's passage, feeling for that one spot that he had read about, but never been able to actually find. Before, the two had been too horny to actually spend the time making love in this way - and had found themselves rubbing up against each other to climax. Suddenly, Remus jerked and cried out, his hands reaching back down to clutch the sheets. Sirius smiled and then pulled his fingers out, preparing his hardened length for penetration. As this was their first time with this particular position, Remus had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out in pain as Sirius entered him. Though the other boy was as gentle and slow as possible, planting soft kisses on his lover's chest, Remus still found his eyes watering from the tearing sensations that threatened to overwhelm him. But then, his special spot was hit and he nearly screamed for a completely different reason. Pleasure that he had never thought possible blossomed up his loins, tingling in his sac and causing him to reach up blindly for his lover. Sirius's mouth found Remus' and the two began to rock against each other while their tongues battled. At first they were gentle in their thrusts, but as time went on, they began to move heatedly. Both broke into a light sweat and Remus was vaguely delighted to see Sirius' tan skin glistening in the light of the lamp. His concentration, however, was on the building pressure between his legs. Suddenly, the dark haired boy gave a cry and buried his face in his lover's neck as hot seed burst from him, flooding Remus' passage. His mate was not much later in coming. Remus muffled his own cry against Sirius' bare shoulder and came violently, his semen jetting out between their bodies. After a few more gasps from both boys, they collapsed together onto the bed bonelessly. 

Sirius drew the covers up from the floor and they curled up underneath it, not bothering to get decently dressed or even clean up the sticky white fluid that now caused them to slide against each other in a very satisfactory manner. "Rem?" 

"Mmmm?" 

"Um... was that... was it okay?" 

The young werewolf laughed. 

"Do you have any idea how much I love you right now?" 

Sirius turned red and gathered his mate to him. 

"If it's even half as much as I love you, I'll be satisfied. My beloved..." 

"Merry Christmas, Siri." 

"Merry Christmas, pup."


End file.
